elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Return To Your Roots
Overview *'Prerequisite:' N/A *'Quest Giver:' The quest will start if you pick a Crimson Nirnroot. *'Reward:' The Nirnoot Missive, Sinderion's Serendipity Walkthough The Quest is started in Blackreach after collecting a Crimson Nirnroot. After doing so the Dragonborn must find Sinderion's Field Journal which then instructs them to find 30 of the Crimson Nirnroot. The Crimson Nirnroot, unlike normal Nirnroot, are found only in Blackreach near the giant glowing flora. Crimson Nirnroot still makes the sound of chimes when the Dragonborn is nearby and has a white glow. When 30 are found, you can bring them to Avrusa Sarethi, who is located far south of Winterhold and Windhelm, and to the southeast of Rift Watchtower, at the Sarethi Farm. The Dragonborn is rewarded The Nirnoot Missive tome and the Sinderion's Serendipity active effect. Notes *There is a Crimson Nirnroot above a waterfall, visible from the top of the Derelict Pumphouse, which can be more easily reached by using a Whirlwind Sprint shout, but it is not impossible to reach without it. *There are at least 40 Crimson Nirnroots in Blackreach, so it is not necessary to find them all. *While they can be found anywhere on land, Crimson Nirnoot are still found more commonly near the water. *On occasion, the quest system might alert you on having obtained all of the 30 roots when you have less than 30. *To place a Crimson Nirnroot near the player type player.placeatme 000b6fb9 in the console. *This quest may or may not be a reference to the Oblivion quest, Seeking Your Roots. Bugs *The quest tracker may not tally all collected Nirnroots properly. This occurs because only one Nirnroot is initially needed, but if more are collected before seeing Avrusa, the others are counted as quest items also. *Alternatively, the above bug can help you receive the Hero of the People Achievement which is to complete 50 Misc. Quests, by storing and retrieving quest items from a chest repeatedly. This also functions for Madesi's quest. *It may be that if you have collected crimson nirnroots before finding Sinderion's Journal those C. Nirnroots will not be counted in the quest tracker. Say you have collected 5 C.N.'s beforehand then you start the quest and collect 20 more, your tally will say 20 but you will have 25. If you try to drop them one by one the tally will go into negatives. *If the player collects more than 30 C. Nirnroot and deposits the extras in a container before visiting Avrusa Sarethi, the quest update may pop up "Collect Crimson Nirnroot in Blackreach 30/30", indicating that there is in fact 30 C. Nirnroot in the player inventory, but the prompt to see Avrusa Sarethi (and the map marker) is absent. Simply taking another C. Nirnroot from the conainer should fix the problem. (PS3 after 1st update) *Possible but may be that when the player collects all the crimson nirnroot and returns to turn in the quest, Avrusa will not have the topic in the conversation window to even ask about crimson nirnroot. No known fix as of yet. See also *Nirnroot (Skyrim) *Easter Eggs (Skyrim) Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests